


Follow your Heart Izuku

by Makaiobro



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki is a Little Shit, Heartless Attacks (Kingdom Hearts), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Izuku stands up for himself, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, i don't know how to tag, light vs dark, no betas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaiobro/pseuds/Makaiobro
Summary: During the Sludge Villan incident, Izuku is thrust into the Station of Awakening when he falls unconscious. Strange things start to happen around him and what's the ringing sound coming from the USJ?





	Follow your Heart Izuku

Izuku couldn’t breathe. The Sludge villain forced parts of its body past his lips and down his throat. The viscosity of the villain making it difficult for his flailing arms to gain purchase.

_I don’t want to die here… Mom, I’m so sorry._

“Yesses, that’s it, my little hideout. Stop struggling. It’ll all be over soon.” The sludge villain said.

Izuku could feel his body start to get lighter as the burning feeling in his lungs got worse. He closed his eyes as his struggles started to slow. He felt his mind race and images of his life flashed before his eyes.

**He and his mom sitting at their kitchen table at home eating Katsudon**

Flash

**Her hand on his cheek “I love you Izuku” the softness of her voice tinging that memory golden.**

_ … That was short… I guess this is it, huh?_

Letting go of his struggles, Izuku felt a flash of light-headedness and fell backward into the darkness.

Startled, he gasped as his body actually was falling into darkness. He felt his mind race into a panic, and just like a stuttering engine, the panic started and stopped suddenly.

Numbly he started cataloging what he saw as he fell.

“Darkness, Darkness, Darn- wait, what is that??” His voice echoed around him.

Slowly coming into view below him, a circle made of light came into view. Cocking his head to the side, he noticed that there seemed to be some kind of translucent bird that radiated light scatted across the platform.

Feeling a slight mental shudder, he suddenly was in control of his decent. Flexing his mind, he slowly came to a stop just above the outside of the circle. Looking down in trepidation, he tried to nudge the bird under his feet to the side.

As his foot brushed the bird, a deep and loud voice shouted, “Midoriya!” With his ears stilling ringing from the first, a chorus of “Midoriya” rang out across the circle as all the birds flared their wings as one and flew in a spiral above his head.

Ducking his head as the fluttering of the wings reached a crescendo, he slowly raised his head as the platform was uncovered. He let out a small gasp as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

The platform stretched beyond what Izuku could see, the light having overtaken the darkness that he had been falling in. The platform had a clear circle with a harsh black line running around an image in the center of the circle. Shuffling his feet, he edged forward to gain a clearer look at the image on the floor. The interior of the circle was patterned like a stained-glass window. Izuku himself took center stage with his image lying on its side with his hands flung above his head, a fierce and defiant look on his face. In his hands, there was a key like blade, the three prongs at the end of the key sparkling dangerously. Sparks erupted from the cross-section of the blade as another key like weapon made contact.

Izuku recoiled in fear as he saw the person who was holding the other key.

The person holding the other key blade had no face, only a face of mottled flesh. He was alone besides the figure in the center of the circle, nineteen small circles remained empty around himself and the figure.

Taking another step forward, Izuku shuddered as the sound of his footstep echoed out across the platform, and ripples spread from where his foot touched the ground. Izuku followed the ripple with his eyes as it picked up speed and raced away. As the ripples reached the images in the middle of the circle, the image flickered! The faceless figure and…

‘_What the hell is that All Might??’_

All Might flickered, one-second Izuku is facing down this faceless enemy, and the other All Might himself is pushing down on his guard.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as a deep hum became louder the closer the ripples got to the opposite end of the circle. Izuku felt his heart start beating faster, and his breath comes quicker, and he couldn’t tell why.

_‘What about this situation is enough for me to feel unsafe?... I mean besides the general insanity of being in a place like this.’_

As the ripples reached the far side of the circle, they hit off an invisible point and sprung upwards into the air. Reaching Izuku’s eye level, the ripples stopped moving and began to concentrate towards their center. Cracks started to form in the air as the whole platform began to shudder. The flickering image in the middle of the circle vanished, and a high-pitched whining sound emanated from the center of the ripples.

As the sound reached an eardrum-shattering crescendo, Izuku flinched back and flung his hand out to the side. Feeling a small tug in his chest, a flash of light erupted in his hand. Instinctively his hand tightened around the handle, and as the light faded, the first key blade that he saw in the image appeared. Holding the Key blade behind him, he tightened his stance and waited.

The cracks in the air bulged out from the center, and with a massive shattering sound, a huge dark fist erupted from the center of the cracks.

Izuku struggled to make sense of what he was seeing, the fist was dark, but there were hints of light within it? He could make out eight distinctive colors bouncing around inside of the fist with the brightest and closest to him being bright green.

A harsh roaring groan echoed out towards Izuku as the arm of the creature followed the fist through the cracks. The arm flexed, and the cracks grew wider until a second arm was punched through.

Izuku could not see anything besides those arms coming from the hole, no eyes or body...

Following a prompt that came from his Key blade, Izuku stumbled forward into a run, a feeling of danger making itself known.

As if spurned by Izuku running towards it, the arms swung out wide and clapped together, a harsh, cracking circular line of darkness erupting from the hands and moving towards Izuku.

Taking a breath and tensing his legs, Izuku leaped up and maintaining his momentum, rolled into a sprint after the line passed below his feet. Pumping his legs furiously, he knew that he had to reach those hands before they clapped again. Reaching the hands just as they started to come apart again, Izuku slashed horizontally across both hands, a line of light following the trail of his slash. The little lights that were stuck within the hands took that opportunity to rush the line and spiral out right into his heart. Each of the seven lights made a distinctive impact and once all of them were settled into his heart, they all whispered, shouted, said-

_Hello Keyblade Warrior _


End file.
